scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Dinosaur Deception
The Dinosaur Deception is the second half of the third episode of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show. It was preceded by Hound of the Scoobyvilles. Premise The journalists go to visit Dr. LaRue, a palaeontologist, in San Pablo, Mexico, who excavated a dinosaur that has come to life. The dinosaur is now scaring everyone off, but why, and does it have anything to do with the Lost Silver Mine of Montazuma? Synopsis In Puerta Vallarta, Dr. Larue comes screaming warning two villagers that the dinosaur he's been excavating is alive. Just like that, the dinosaur appears and kidnaps Dr. Larue while the other two go to warn the village. The gang arrives in the village of San Pablo to meet Dr Larue and the dinosaur he excavated. They spot a para sailor and decided to give it a try. Shaggy helps Scooby get into his harness, but gets his leg stuck in it. Daphne starts the boat and they both get swept away. Their weight caused the rope to snap and they flew away into the village. They noticed the people running and see the dinosaur alive and ran away. Daphne and Scrappy show up to find them and see the village in ruins, Scrappy falls in a huge footprint with oil in it. They find the parachute torn and noticed that someone's there and Daphne gets an idea Shaggy and Scooby lost the dinosaur and get caught in the parachute. They told them about the dinosaur that shows up. They hid in the jungle while the dinosaur walks away, Daphne finds something suspicious about it and they head out to find Dr. Larue. They found more damage done by the dinosaur and more oil on the ground. They follow a trail of more oil puddles unaware that they're being watch. They find themselves standing right next to the dinosaur, Scrappy jumps on it's tail, triggering a secret path inside. Daphne and Scrappy go in followed by the others. They enter a cave through the mouth which is an old mine shaft. Shaggy and Scooby run for their lives from the dinosaur. They land in ore cars and their stalker attempts to do away with them, but they bail out in time. They found a piece of silver ore on the ground, Daphne realizes that they're in the Lost Silver Mine of Montezuma. The stalker triggers a trapdoor they fell through. Upon landing they hear a truck outside picking up silver from the dinosaur, proving that the dinosaur is a silver processor. Scrappy takes control of the dinosaur and the truck driver crashes into a tree. The dinosaur's tail got caught in a cactus and the whole skin comes of revealing a crane was underneath it and the truck driver admits defeat. Daphne asks where Dr. Larue is, but the driver confesses that there never was any Dr. Larue and he made up the whole dinosaur thing to scare off the villagers so he could steal all the silver. He's then taken to the Fererales and Shaggy is glad that the dinosaur was a fake. Scooby sits on a big egg and to everyone's surprise, a real dinosaur hatches and mistakens Scooby as his mama. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Dinosaur * Dr. LaRue Other characters: * Farmer 1 * Farmer 2 * Baby dinosaur Locations * Mexico ** San Pablo ** Lost Silver Mine of Montazuma Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Jack Angel, Ed Begley, Jr., Randy Bennett, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Phil Clarke, Henry Corden, Candace Craig, Brian Cummings, Jerry Dexter, Jeff Doucette, Cheri Eichen, Bernard Erhard, Ernest Harada, Joyce Jameson, Byron Kane, Casey Kasem, Phyllis Katz, Zale Kessler, Heather North, Larry Mann, Bill Martin, Mickie McGowan, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Michael Mish, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neilson Ross, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Noni White, Alan Young, Marian Zajac * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Flor Dery, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Alice Hamm, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Linda Rowley * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alavarez, Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Alan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink And Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington, Roy H. Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Scooby-Doo" and "Scrappy-Doo" ©1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * TBA Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Cases set in Mexico Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episodes